1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the "taping and floating," or sealing of seams between drywall or gypsum board panels in the construction industry. More particularly, the invention relates to a hopper for containing joint compound or drywall "mud" for use by drywall installers on construction jobs which require large quantities of the joint compound.
The sealing or "floating" of seams between drywall panels requires the use of wet joint compound and paper tape, the latter of which is placed over the seam and "floated" in place by application of the joint compound. The joint compound is typically mixed in small quantities by combining a powdered drywall material with water until a desired consistency is achieved. On relatively large jobs a considerable amount of time is wasted in this mixing process, since large quantities of joint compound of proper "floating" consistency are required in order to speed up the work and promote efficiency in the taping and floating operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Preparation of joint compound having a desired consistency in taping and floating drywall joints is usually accomplished by mixing relatively small quantities of powdered drywall compound mix with water to effect a joint compound or "mud" of proper consistency for application to walls and ceilings. Since the compound dries rapidly, small quantities are usually mixed and are the then rapidly applied to prevent hardening prior to use. On large jobs, the need for larger quantities of joint compound is apparent, and a considerable amount of time and efficiency is lost in each batch mixing operation. Efforts to increase the efficiency of drywall taping and floating operations include the use of open buckets containing the joint compound, and hand pumps inserted in the buckets to facilitate a supply of smaller quantities of compound to each user. However, since the compound in the buckets is exposed to air, it dries quickly, and is rapidly rendered useless to the workmen.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for, and it is an object of this invention to provide, a hopper or container means for supplying large quantities of wet drywall joint compound of selected consistency upon demand to the job site.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hopper or container for containing a selected quantity of premixed drywall joint compound of desired consistency to the job site for dispensing to construction workers as needed, which hopper is highly mobile, and is designed to retard drying of the joint compound for a considerable period of time.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a joint compound container or hopper which is shaped to contain a selected quantity of premixed drywall joint compound or "mud," and is designed to receive a pump and to cause the joint compound to "channel," or flow to the pump intake, for removing a selected quantity of the joint compound on demand as needed.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a hopper for containing a supply of drywall joint compound, which hopper is characterized by a supply tank; a generally funnel-shaped, closed bottom segment attached to the supply tank; a pump support projecting outwardly from the bottom segment; and a pump access aperture in the pump support to facilitate insertion of a pump into the bottom segment of the hopper to pump the joint compound from the hopper.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a mobile hopper or container for containing a supply of wet drywall joint compound and keeping the compound fresh and at a proper consistency, which hopper includes a storage tank of generally round, or polygonal, and most preferably, square or rectangular construction and a closed, generally funnel-shaped bottom provided with an outwardly-extending pump support having a deck further provided with an access aperture for receiving a joint compound pump, and wheels and a handle mounted on the tank for ease in moving the hopper from one location to another on the job site.